An aspect of the technique relates to enabling individual travelers to maximize resources, including but not limited to time and capital, while improving efficiency in locating an effective travel plan.
Throughout the world, people tend to travel independently, without knowing one another's routes. When people share routes they can potentially gain time and save money, but they can potentially sacrifice the convenience of riding alone. An aspect of the technique evaluates potential routes of travel and recommended only geographically convenient routes, while filtering inconvenient routes.